


The Phantastic Gambling Pit

by QueerlyCute



Category: Phandom
Genre: Coming Out, Gambling, M/M, SO MANY FUCKING CHARACTERS UGH, dan and phil are cheeky shits, honestly this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerlyCute/pseuds/QueerlyCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where everyone is so convinced that some shade of Phan is real that they all put money on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantastic Gambling Pit

When it started, it was just PJ and Chris.

It was 2011 and the third night into their holiday to Italy. So far everything had been amazing, and all four of the boys were having a great time. When Dan and Phil decided to go for a walk together, Chris decided it was time to bring up the Voldemort-esque subject to the last quarter of the Fantastic Foursome.

“PJ, do you think Dan and Phil are dating?” he broke the comfortable silence of their shared living room.

“I mean, they would tell us if they were, wouldn’t they?” he answered, looking up from his laptop.

“Yeah but have you seen them together? Dan practically can’t look at anyone else other than Phil, and Phil is always sitting closer to Dan whenever he can!” the cogs in Chris’s mind were working hard, compiling more evidence than could ever be found on every phan blog put together.

“They do talk about each other a lot…” PJ thought out loud.

“Exactly!” Chris shouted, growing more and more excited by the second.

“Should we interrogate them? Or should we just leave it be and then be all I-fucking-knew-it if they do tell us,” he asked, putting his laptop down to the side table. “I mean, it is their business, even if they are crap at hiding it.”

“C’mon Peej, you know there’s no fun in sitting around, waiting for them to embrace their homosexuality! Ooohh lets make a game of it! I bet that I can get Dan to crack before you can get Phil to crack.” He crossed his arms and defiantly threw them down on his lap.

“Oh yeah! How much?” PJ leaned forward, always having been a competitive person.

“£50. Bet ends with the holiday and we start tomorrow.” He thrusted his hand out to PJ.

“Deal.” They shook hands, and returned to scrolling through Tumblr, waiting for their other friends to arrive back to the hotel room.

~~~

The next day, they were on their way to the pool, when Phil remembered that he didn’t have sun cream with him. After sharing a knowing look with Chris, PJ offered to go with him back to the rooms. As they were making their way up the stairs, PJ started to speak,

“Phil, can I ask you a question? You have to answer honest though.” Phil looked surprised by the sudden question, but agreed to answer anyway.

“Are you and Dan together? Because you know it would be cool with me and Chris if you were.” He said quickly, not wanting to sound rude.

“What? Me and Dan are just buddies, you know that. Wow Peej, you’ve been spending too much time reading fanfiction.” Phil chuckled, walking into his room to find his sun cream. PJ was absolutely gobsmacked. That wasn’t a lying Phil, or even a blushy Phil. He honestly has no idea what’s going on at this point, maybe Chris was having more luck with Dan.

He wasn’t.

Of course, Chris’s approach was more, ahem, blunt than PJ’s.

“So when were you going to tell me that you and Philly are having raging buttsex?” he asked, almost too casually.

“Chris, what on earth are you on about?” Dan sighed, used to his friends shenanigans.

“Oh come on Dan, it’s so obvious that you looooooove him.” He said, pulling a face at the ‘oo’ in love.

“Oh fuck off, we’re mates, and I’m not even gay.” Dan answered, not even noticing when the other stopped in his path.

“Really?” Chris was actually shocked. Sure, Dan could act but if it was something big he couldn’t lie for shit.

“Duh.” he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Alright then.” For once in his life, Chris was lost for words.

~~~

Later that night, Chris and PJ excused themselves to go pick up some more snacks for their games and movie night.

“So what did you find out?” Chris asked, as soon as they left the building.

“Absolutely bloody nothing! He didn’t even blush Chris! And Phil always fucking blushes when he’s hiding something!” PJ was struggling to keep his voice low.

“You’re kidding,” when he shook his head, Chris kept going, “Dan didn’t even react, he just kept going like I was mad or something. I honestly think they do like each other, they just don’t know it yet.”

“Probably. How long do you think it’ll take them to figure it out?” PJ asked, looking over to his green-eyed friend.

“At least three years. They’re both too daft and too damn shy.” he said, confidently.

“Nah, I say two. But Phil will figure out his feelings first and complain to us about it for a good six months before he acts on it.” He decides.

“Willing to keep the bet, Mr. Liguori?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

“I am, Mr. Kendall.” They shook hands again, and dropped the subject for the rest of the holiday.

~~~

It next came up a few months later, Chris was having a get-together at his flat and had some friends over. At around 9:00pm Dan and Phil said their goodbyes and left for the night. Bryony brought it up as soon as they left.

“I’m sorry, but are they officially gay for each other? I never want to ask but the curiosity is killing me.” After explaining the whole debacle to the rest of the group Wirrow was the first to speak up.

“They’re dating.” He scoffed, sliding £75 over the table to PJ.

“I think Dan likes Phil, but Phil doesn’t but they decided to stay mates.” Dodie pulls £40 out of her purse and put it on Wirrow’s money.

“I’ll put 50 quid on them being fuck-buddies.” Bryony chimes in.

“For the record, I don’t support any of this,” Sophie walks over to the table with her wallet. “But if were betting, they're straight.” She placed £15 on top of the pile. Chris’s eyes lit up as he pulled the money towards himself.

“Let the games begin!” he bellows in his best announcer voice, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

~~~

The next people to join the ‘Phantastic Gambling Pit’ as aptly named by Chris were Charlie and Ben, whilst filming Becoming YouTube. After finishing the rather intense scene for the beginning of the video, Charlie texted PJ;

C: Is it rude of me to ask if Dan and Phil are dating?

C: they totally like each other

C: right?

P: depends who you talk to. Chris is convinced they won’t figure out they like each other for another two years, but my money is one. Sophie thinks they’re straight and Bryony thinks they’re just FWBs

C: wow

C: ben said he’s putting a tenner on that they’re conspiring with Chris and are gonna split the money.

C: make it 20 quid, I’m with him on this one.

~~~

Soon after, more and more people start to find out about the Gambling Pit, which was slowly growing in the envelope in PJ’s study.

Louise puts £25 on Phil liking Dan, but to have not told them yet.

Zoe says that they were together, but broke up earlier in the year, with £30.

Carrie has £80 in, saying they had sex once but never speak of it.

Jack and Dean admit they had a bet running themselves, and think they’ll tell each other they like each other sometime in 2013, with £160 in the pit together.

~~~

At the next Playlist Live, Louise drunkenly blurts out the plan one night, resulting in a huge swell of money.

Tyler threw £100 down straight away, saying they would come out October 19th, 2019.

Mamrie puts £50 down, thinking they’re straight but know about the pit.

Hannah gives £15 to say Dan will figure out his feelings first, but then try and hide it for a while and crack after a week.

Grace places £45 in, saying that it’ll take until at least 2015 for one of them to figure it out.

Cat bet £60 that Dan would wait another two years to admit to someone of them he liked Phil, then wait another year to tell Phil himself.

Conner says they’re both not straight, but still not dating, along with £70.

~~~

As of 2015, Hazel had £30 in saying they had been together since 2013, Troye bet £40 that they were both dating other people, and Louie said Phil told Dan his feelings in 2012, but they managed to stay friends even though Dan didn’t feel the same way, with a bet of £20. As soon as Felix found out he immediately put £200 in the Pit, saying they were already married, much to Marzia’s disapproval.

When Dan and Phil announced their knowledge of the entire scheme and their engagement at the last show on their American tour, everyone was outraged except for Wirrow, who earned a hefty £1,225.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 5:15 am rn, I have a two papers due tomorrow and I haven't slept yet. I started writing this at about 2:30 am so please if it's really bad don't hate relate.


End file.
